1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection circuit, and more particularly, to a detection circuit for detecting a location of a micro-electro-mechanical system.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) is a collection of micro-electro-mechanical components manufactured in a miniaturized structure by using a manufacturing technology much similar to a technology for manufacturing integrated circuits. Nevertheless, in comparison to an integrated circuit in conventional art, a micro-electro-mechanical system apparatus interacts more with environment in terms of interactions such as mechanics, optics or magnetic. The micro-electro-mechanical system apparatus can include tiny electro-mechanical components such as motors, pumps, valves, switches, capacitors, accelerometers, sensors, capacitance sensors, pixel elements, microphones or actuators, etc. Said electro-mechanical components usually accomplish a preset goal by utilizing micro-mechanical structures together with semiconductor components such as the integrated circuit.
The micro-electro-mechanical system is currently an industry with rapid advancement. Moreover, optical elements manufactured by utilizing the micro-electro-mechanical system have gradually become more important in technical fields of telecommunication and computer network. Currently, an optical element with the micro-electro-mechanical system is also applied by a laser based pico projector, such element is known as a MEMS scanning mirror adopting two driving methods including electromagnetic type and electrostatic type. For outputting a projected image, a favorable quality of the projected image can only be obtained when locations of a pixel data and the MEMS scanning mirror are synchronized. Accordingly, it is an essential topic to accurately obtain a location of the micro-electro-mechanical system.